The present invention relates generally to the field of card games. More specifically, it relates to a method of playing cards using a standard 52 card deck of four suits (Clubs, Hearts, Diamonds and Spades), and thirteen ranks (Ace through 10, Jack, Queen and King), and to the apparatus employed for playing the game in a casino.
Card games of various types are very popular in casinos. Such games as "Blackjack" ("21") and "baccarat" are among the most popular because they have relatively simple rules, they can be played quickly, and they employ elements of both chance and skill. There is a constant demand for new games that meet these criteria.
An example of a known card game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,415--Wisted, wherein the object of the game is to win a gambling pot by approaching or reaching a predetermined unique point total. Scores closest to the target point total and equally above or below that target total are co-winners, and each player plays for money or chips against all the others.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a card game that can be played with or without casino gambling, employs simple, easy to learn rules, and supplies entertaining action to its participants. It is another object to provide a card game that utilizes existing paraphernalia including a standard 52 card deck.